


crashing not like hips or cars (more like parties)

by Dardarot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahead, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Be warned:, Car Technician Rey, Cunnilingus, Ex-Military Kylo Ren, F/M, M/M, Race Car Driver Ben Solo, Sibling Incest, Some hints at lukeleia, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Yeah I wrote, blowjob, breylo - Freeform, he still goes by Kylo, if you ask me, my biggest crime is naming him Bailey instead of Kylo, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dardarot/pseuds/Dardarot
Summary: Han Solo knows better than to cross his wife. His oldest, Ben, wouldn't dare, but his youngest, calling himself Kylo, has just learned not to cross Rey.Maybe it's all just coincidence, or maybe small spitfire brunettes are a Solo man's greatest weakness.AUTHOR'S NOTE (06.11.2018)Three (3) more chapters have been added between the reunion and the threesome.





	1. BAIL GETS HIS FACE PUNCHED IN

The piece of junk he had to trust to toe the _Silencer_ all the way back to Chandrila belonged in a scrapyard. But there it was: the Millennium Falcon. How he had managed to dig up all that ancient history, all those memories, and bring the whole lot to the _First Order_ military base, he didn’t know. But by the self-satisfied smirk his father offered, he at least knew he was a question away from the answer.

“Ben finally got me to admit I’m getting old,” he waited for his son to catch up as he stood before his old pick-up with all the pride of a parent he was never brought up to be. “So we got help.”

And that’s when the car door opened to reveal someone other than Han Solo had been driving his prize for the first time since he won it off of Lando Calrissian. And that’s when he saw her.

“Bail,” his smirk turned into a grin. “This is-”

“Rey,” her lips mourned the memory of a smile. He can see that she'd been used to the softer, safer version of his face. “I’m Rey.”

“The girl I’ve heard so much about,” he laid out his hand, his leathered palm a resting stop for her own. “And it’s Kylo.”

“Kylo was the cat,” his father never failed to remind him of the rut of the neighbor’s litter he dedicated a summer’s break to.

“And _Bailey_ was not a saint,” he walled himself up like a bailey would.

“Not in front of the lady.”

But this lady didn’t use his hand as support when getting out of the car. She instead shook it with all the strength of a teenage boy trying to prove himself.

“Nice to meet you, _Kylo Ren_ ,” she bounced her eyeballs off of his chest and back against something that she had to pretend was more interesting. He couldn’t even make out their color. Were they green or were they brown? And what was that accent?

“Umm.” She was making an attempt to dodge his own eyes. She already saw what his black button-up was stretching to cover and it wasn’t his dog tags. “I’ve heard about you, too. From Ben.” Oh, of course. She was one of _Saint Benjamin_ ’s followers. “He couldn’t be here, but he–”

“He was too _busy_ ,” he dropped her hand like he did the subject whenever it was brought up. “He already got his own father to excuse him. He doesn’t need one of his pit lizards* doing that for him.”

“ _Bailey Organa So–_ ”

Han Solo couldn’t even finish calling the kettle black, when the hand that he let out of his own and his sight snuck up on him and his right cheek. This wasn’t a lady defending her honor. This wasn’t his mother slapping some manners into him. This was a nose-twisting, jaw-crunching punch to the face.

“I’m a race car technician, you fucking _prick!_ ”

 

*

“Will you kids promise not to kill each other while I’m gone?”

Who was making an attempt at whose life again? Last time he checked, it was his nose that was stuffed with tissues, not hers. Wasn’t he playing nice enough by sitting in the back seat like a scolded child?

“I think he’s learned his lesson, Mr. Solo,” Rey pulled into the gas station with one eye on the car ahead of them and one in the rearview. He still couldn’t make out either of their colors.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” he left them on an ominous note, the sound of an old, tired man’s sigh following him out of the old, tired van.

Rey hopped out of her side, but not before jumping to conclusions. “Will you be okay on your own?”

He wasn’t looking to straighten his nose with a blow from the left side, but he couldn’t just let himself get infantilized by a child. “Are you even old enough to drive?”

“You could die for all I care,” she slammed the door to punctuate her statement.

“You can’t blame me for assuming the worst, girl,” he slammed his own door. “Benjamin has a reputation. But you already knew that–”

“I also knew of _your_ reputation,” she kept him out of her line of sight as she waited on the fuel to fill up the tank. “I just made a choice to look past it. Mr. Solo insisted on driving all this way just to bring you home and I–”

“He didn’t have to pick me up,” he unclogged his nose and examined the bloodied paper as if he could figure out his own beating heart by watching what it’s been pumping for the past thirty years. “This isn’t boot camp. It’s a little too late for that.”

“Better late than never,” she put the back into place. “At least you have a father who came back for you,” her struggle with screwing the lid of the tank made her scrunch up her nose and blow the hairs out of her face in a huff. “Piece of junk.”

Oh, but of course. It all made sense, didn’t it? Han Solo may be the kind of man to forget to pick up his own son, but he was better than somebody who never showed up in his daughter’s life. Maybe the old man had a second chance at fatherhood with this girl. Maybe the two of them had more in common than knowing the story behind every stain in the Millennium Falcon.

“You’re supposed to– ” his hands guided her own, the black as slick like the oil dirtying her fingers. “There. Just like that.”

“I knew that,” she let him hold her hands like she trusted him not to let her go a second time.

That’s when her eyes met his for longer than a blink and he got to see that they were more green than brown.

“I turn twenty this year.”

And that’s when he knew the lid wasn’t the only one that was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Pit lizards" are the NARSCAR equivalent of a musical band's groupies. Rey reacted accordingly to that accusation, if you ask me.


	2. BEN GETS HIS ASS KICKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the >> i n c e s t << trigger warning applies.

Maybe letting Rey go on a road trip with his father wasn’t the brightest idea he ever had. Not only was he releasing his top mechanic of her duties, but his manager as well. He had already left in the middle of a press conference two weeks before The _Five Sabers_  Championship was about to kick off just to make it back to his mother’s place, so what did the staff expect from him anyway? Did they know what it was like being on Senator Organa’s shit list? No, they didn’t.

“Are they here yet?”

And maybe inviting the prodigal son to her yearly banquet, where political foes and extended family met wasn’t her brightest idea. But he wasn’t about to tell her that. Because he _really_ didn’t want to make it on that list.

“Rey just texted me,” his phone hasn’t left his side. “They’re just around the block.” Neither did his mother.

“You’re nervous,” the woman pouring herself another glass of liquid courage said.

“I’m not.”

“I am,” she gave him a glass of his own. “Drink up.”

“Mistress Leia,” an always anxious and forever nervous Charles T. Perou walked in. “Master Benjamin, they’re here.”

“They’re here,” the mistress drowned her glass.

“Slow down, Mom,” the master drowned his own.

The stairs leading to the garage felt endless. They were the same ones he had ran up and down so many times, the same ones he chased his brother and got chased on. He knew they were numbered, but that didn’t make them feel fewer.

“Ben,” a shout sounded off the end of their descent. “You made it,” a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a whole girl hung off of his shoulders.

“I told you I’d see you soon,” his own arms wrapped around her middle and all that weight was spun around. “Didn’t I, kid?”

He hadn’t just been missing his technician; he’d been missing his favorite girl. His mother didn’t count, of course. Besides, his mother didn’t have pert little breasts and smooshed themselves against his chest, or a tight little ass that she wiggled in the air while she leaned over his car. But his father did always say she had a pretty little mouth that served as well as she got.

Or maybe small spitfire brunettes were a Solo man’s weakness.

“Hey, kiddo,” his father brought them both back down from the clouds. “Look who it is.”

“What is it, baby?” His mother was on the tips of her toes in an effort to shield him from the world that already left a reminder of its cruelty on his face. She couldn’t protect him, that’s what her drunken ramblings all came back to. She couldn’t protect either of them. “Does it still hurt?”

“That wound’s already scarred, Mother,” he held her small hand in his huge one. “It’s my hip that’s still healing.”

“You’re home,” her face fell against his chest plate with a serving of sobs. “My baby boy is home.”

“I told you I’d bring him back, sweetheart,” his father had large enough hands to hold most of his family together. “Ben, get over here and say hi to your brother.”

“Go,” Rey ran her fists into her eyes. “Go be a family again,” but the tears still trespassed the bridge of her lashes.

 

*

 

“Help Bail with the bags, won’t you, Ben?”

Maybe it takes more than stretching his arms as far as he can reach to tie together loose ends. It wasn’t he could breach the distance between them, be it time or space, and get things to work as they once used to. Bail Organa-Solo was given a medical discharge and a second chance at a normal life. But it wasn’t his injury that their parents were expecting of him to help his twin heal.

“It’s Kylo now,” his father feigned a serious-sounding tone while uttering a dead pet’s name.

“I named you after my father,” his mother moved to injured side as if she could lick it back to health. “Not after some stray cat.”

“Adoptive father,” Bail – or Kylo Ren, as his brothers-in-arms probably called him – brought up an old argument. “You didn’t name me _Anakin_.”

“I didn’t because that’s not a man worth remembering,” she held her hand over his hip. “I hope you know that now.”

“Is it the room downstairs, or the one on the second floor?” He had most of the luggage, not letting old Charlie do heavy any of the heavy lifting. “Rey can take the one next to mine.”

“Take them to my room,” his brother brought his eyes up to his for the first time in six years. “ _Our_ room.”

“You wanna kiss your posters good night, baby brother?” he made his first attempt at a joke, an inside joke. They used to have plenty of those.

“Is the equipment still there?”

“Well, yeah– ”

“That’s all I need.”

 

*

 

Maybe she shouldn’t have sent him to wake up an injured ex-military insomniac, but their mother was running out of options. She wanted her sons to rekindle their bond. But she had been there when he closed the door in his facelast night. He wasn’t sure a buttery and syrupy breakfast was going to sweeten him up, but he, too, was running out of options.

“Bail–” he was already walking on thin ice and with a late full of pancakes on top of it all. “Kylo. I meant _Kylo_. Morning.”

“Don’t you ever knock?”

“I’m your twin brother,” he closed the door by backing into it. “You know I never do. You’re supposed to sense me when I’m near.”

Another inside joke, yes, but at least this one got a reaction out of him. Or maybe it was the smell of freshly brewed coffee that made him stop mid-pushup.

“I brought food,” he swallowed at the sight of his swollen muscles as he pushed himself off the ground and into a vertical position. “Mom thinks we need to spend more time together,” he stared at his half-naked image in the mirror, but didn’t recognize himself.

Bail Solo had always been a lick taller, but that was their secret. They couldn’t let everybody know the first one was a runner up to the second born. But lying wasn’t going to fool anybody. Not anymore. Not when the younger is packing so much more than the older ever had. They made a whole lot of man out of him in the _First Order_.

“Breakfast in bed it is,” his reflection moved on his own and that’s when Ben found his way out of his own way and into their childhood room.

He had been starring at his brother’s naked chest.

“Just,” he set the tray on top of the covers before attacking his plate with a fork from above. “Don’t tell Mom.”

“Only if I get your strawberries,” he brought his own fork to duel him.

“Deal,” Ben willingly brought his stab victim to Kylo’s lips and he sealed it with a swallowed.  

“What exactly have you been telling the girl about me?”

“Rey? Only that you’re the best worst brother I could ask for,” he teased around the tip of his soda bottle. “What? Don’t tell me you have the hots for my mechanic.”

“She’s a child,” he countered into his coffee cup.

“Mom was barely an adult when she met Dad,” his fork caught another strawberry, so he shoved it in his mouth before he could open it properly. “And Dad’s the one who had growing up to do.”

“That’s not an excuse,” he licked the fork of any remaining red. “You’re fucking a teenager.”

“I haven’t even touched her, man.”

“It looked to me like you touched her plenty.”

“That’s a hug, _Bailey_. Normal people do that.”

“Watch it,” Kylo ran his own fork through one of Ben’s berries, squirting juice all over his pajamas.

“You watch it,” he bounced off the bed to bunch up the stained shirt and toss it in the laundry basket. “You’re lucky you’re practically disabled now. That would have earned you an ass kicking.”

“What’s the matter, Benjamin?” his brother brought their breakfast to the nightstand as if he was preparing the playground. “Afraid you’ll get bested by your baby brother?”

This entirety of a man was charging on him as if their room was the battlefield. Those sleeping pants were ridding lower with every step and his eyes were following them on their way down. It was only after tracing his muscles back to his face that he saw the way his own were being trailed down to his crotch.

They were circling the bed – his bed –when Kylo jumped him just as he was about to bring attention to how much they were behaving like the kids they once were, but lost on their separate ways.

“Uncle, uncle,” he panted into the pillow he had his face stuffed into. “Fucking uncle,” he spit back into his own mouth trying to turn his head. He had no choice. He had his arms literally twisted behind his back. “It’s not fair,” he turned both his head and body around, but his torso was still trapped between his much ticker thighs. “They turned you into a tank,” he beheld the body that his running will never achieve.

“I’ve been playing with the big kids,” he pulled down his pants just low enough to break him free from its confines. “That’s all.”

“Just let me– _fuck_ ,” he pulled himself higher on top of the pillows. “Just don’t let me choke on it, okay?”

“You made me choke on yours,” one hand he kept on himself, helping himself rise to the occasion. The other was at the back of his head, tilting his head towards his tip. “Remember?”

“Shut up,” his lip was being pulled back by his penis as it applied some of precum for that slippery look. “You love it.”

“You shut up,” his own lips being pulled by his teeth back in his mouth. “And suck my cock.”


	3. REY GETS TO CHOOSE

No wonder Cinderella ditched one of her heeled slippers while running down all those the stairs! Rey had to lean against the balustrade in defeat once she finally made it to the bottom. And she could finally – _finally_ – release the dress and allow it to set past her legs in all the colors of dawn.

“Is that grandma’s dress?” Ben bounced off the wall he was leaning against and back onto his feet.

“I know it’s old fashioned and all,” she straightened before balling her fists back into the skirts. “But Mrs. Organa insisted, so–”

 “No,” Kylo stood up from his stool and rounded the kitchen island. “That is literally our grandmother’s dress.”

“Oh,” she spread her fingers to smoothen the fabric. “I…I didn’t know.”

“You couldn’t have known,” he kept on walking and walking, closer and closer, and as he reached her–

“I’ll…I’ll change.”

“What?” the lighter, whiter version of the man before her appeared from behind him. “No, you won’t. You look fine, kid.”

Kylo brought up his hand between them and took her own. She spun her around, putting the outfit on display.

Ben took her other hand, but spun her only half a circle. “You look damn fine,” he had his other hand in her hair, twisting it up into a bun and bearing her back.

“Yes,” the man in front of her tucked a tousle behind her ear. “Her hair should be up like in grandmother’s portrait.”

“Let’s go,” the man from behind spun her another half circle and became the man in front. “Your room has a vanity, right?”

 

*

 

There are things Ben never told her about his twin brother. One was him braiding hair and having done so for their mother ever since he could hold a brush. Another was his idolization of their biological grandfather that neither of them met.

“He loved his princess so much,” he finished the tale against the fine hairs on the back of her neck, chilling her flesh where it had once burned from his touch. “He died for her.”

“That’s the romanticized version of the events,” he readjusted his white suit jacket over his white button-up shirt from behind his brother’s all-black attire. “Don’t believe half of the things that come out of his mouth, kid. Grandma Padmé died while giving birth to our mother and uncle. That was years before he died.”

“He died when she did,” Kylo brought himself up to his full height. “Anakin Skywalker was never the same after losing her.”

“Yeah,” he came to sit beside him, so she got to measure both of the up, the black and the white version, standing side by side in the mirror. “He changed his name and started wearing black. Does that remind you of somebody?”

“Shut up,” his elbow knocked against his side with just enough heart to knock the self-assured Solo smirk off of his face.

Still, Ben laughed more than he coughed through the air that was pushed out of his lungs. “Alright, alright,” he righted himself again and returned to his side. “How’s your hip doing?”

“Unfortunately,” he allowed his hand to soothe the wound like the ale a twin’s touch probably was. “I’ll live.”

“Will you be able to dance?”

“Of course,” he bent his elbow, but not to blow the breath out of him. He offered his arm to take instead. “May I have this one?”

“Oh, so you’re leading, eh?”

The dancing lessons that Mrs. Organa probably paid for were another thing Ben failed to mention. His twin moved them both like how she imagined a prince would his partner during a ball. They spun around the room as if it was a dance hall and Rey couldn’t help herself. She laughed.

“You think you can do better, kid?” he let himself get dipped at the end of their music-free dance.

“No, I just,” she laughed into her hand in an attempt to appear more lady-like. She failed. “I just realized how out of place I am. This banquet is for princesses, not scrappy greasers like me.”

The most important thing Ben forgot to mention about his brother as well as himself is their blue blood. Their grandmother was queen that gave up the throne to marry their grandfather. Their mother was the princess of an extinct nation and they were heirs of nothing. The war none of them lived through, but were still being affected by had consolidated Leia Organa’s current political position. So she hosted a senatorial soiree disguised as a royal ball.

“Mother lent you an actual princess dress,” Kylo thanked Ben for the dance as his partner did a courtsey. “All you need now is a prince.”

“Lucky girl,” he readjusted his jacket for what must have been the tenth time she was witness to. “You’ve got a couple of those to choose from.”

 Rey must have lost herself inside one of her fairy tales. She had a dress to wear, a ball to get to and two princes courting her. The first time she ever caught herself with her hand between her own legs, she must have had similar scenario in mind.

But she wasn’t in her bed, under the covers and humping pillow. She was in a room with two versions of the man of her dreams. A light version who was all white and winks and a dark one who was all black and venom. Ben Solo was tall and lean with a smirk that let him get away with being a jerk and eyes that shined as golden as his heart. Bail Solo liked to be known as Kylo Ren and he was big and broad with the scar and a past.

“Do I have to choose?”

“ _I meaaan_ ,” Ben’s white shoulders sagged as he turned to Kylo who was hiding behind a cough. “You don’t have to. You are a guest, not a plus one.”

“Then,” she bit down on her tongue before it could betray her greedy, needy heart. “I’ll see you both downstairs.”


	4. LEIA GETS HER FAMILY BACK

“Luke?”

If she could have it her way, she would have flown him over for a familial reunion, not a political dinner party. But Leia Organa was a senator first, sister second and – her life’s greatest regret – a wife and mother third. She had lost her husband, son and brother at the same time, but now they were returning to her one by one. She counted her blessings and there were three of them.

“Luke,” she allowed herself to be led for once. “This is the third time you asked me to dance.” Her voice dipped along with her. “People will start talking.”

“Like they haven’t been talking ever since your divorce,” he refused to be rattled by their stares. “Or after Dad’s war crimes were exposed.”

“They’ll start talking about _us_ ,” she thanked him for the dance that she just interrupted before doing a courtesy.

 “Leia–”

“Let us peasants have a piece of the princess, junior,” her former _former_ husband had come to her rescue as he placed himself between them. “May I have this dance, Your Worshipfulness?”

“Stop calling me that,” her voice took on a pitch that hasn’t pierced her throat in years. The decades returned to her timber soon enough. “You stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking–”

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” his mouth moved to make his signature move: the Solo smirk.

“Bastard,” her hand took its rightful place in his.

*

 

“Han?”

If she could have it her way, she would have never sent the boys to Luke’s. She would have never let them out of her sight. She would have had her babies with her – both of them. But she had them now – _both_ of them.

“Han.” The heels weren’t enough, so she got on the tips of her toes to reach the appropriate height. “Where are the boys?”

“You know them,” he slipped a hand around her waist while slipping her drink out of her hand. “They probably snuck out. Remember how they used to hide in their room?”

“Bail has been avoiding Luke all night,” she got her glass back. “He’s been avoiding me.”

“Give him time, sweetheart–”

“I’m going out for a smoke,” she slipped out of his grip as he slipped the alcohol out of hers.

“Give them time.”

 

*

 

“Bail?”

If she had it her way, he would have never left her side. Either of them. Even as they found their way back to each other under the same roof, they still searched for exits.

“Bail, where are–”

Leia didn’t lie – she did go out back. And Leia was right – her sons were also in the gazeebo lighting a cigarette. They lit a single one that they shared between them.

“I can’t do it,” her youngest sucked in as much smoke as he could in a single sentence. “I can’t face him.”

“You have to,” her eldest finds his fingers against his brother’s as gets his turn on the puffer. “Sooner or later.” And that’s when she sees that his other set of fingers is already slotted against the other.

“Later,” Bail placed his wide frame – _he’s gotten so big_ – against one of the narrow poles.

“Alright, you big baby” Ben blew all the smoke out between them. “Later,” he brought the cigarette to Bail’s lips and watched him wrap them around the tip.

Leia knew it. She _knew_ it. She told Luke. She _told_ him. The boys did see them. They saw them together. They saw their mother and their uncle together.

So when she saw them sharing smoke and slotting fingers she knew. She _knew_. She didn’t even have to see their mouths moving against each other to know another set of Skywalker twins had to be protected from prying eyes.


	5. BAIL GETS TO GO FIRST

“Is that alcohol?”

“For the thousandth time,” Ben brought the bourbon-colored beverage under his nose for inspection. “It’s the PG shit.”

“Apple juice,” Kylo sniffed the surprisingly spicy drink. “But you hate apple juice.”

“Well,” he leaned beside his brother against the back of the lounge. “Rey drank all the soda,” his head was tossed back towards the accused.

“As she should have,” he crossed his arms over his puffed out chest as he turned to check on her condition of consciousness.

She had passed out while overdosing on bubbly, syrupy caffeine. He wouldn’t let her glass be filled with anything else. His twin had to do the opposite as always and let her taste from his glass. But that stopped being an issue once he banned him from approaching alcohol.

“You know,” Ben drank his least favorite drink only so he could swallow the lump. He knew. He had the same thing stuck in his throat. “I’d never do that to you. Or Rey,” his voice was strained like a guitar string that’s been tightened. “You were right. I _do_ want to touch her,” It was only a matter of pressure before it broke. “Ever since she rolled out from under the Falcon with grease in her hair, I wanted to touch her, you know?”

“I know.” The cord snapped and hit Kylo right in the face, right where she once. “I do, too,” had he rubbed at the memory. “Ever since she punched me square in the jaw.”

“No fucking way,” Ben began, but was shushed behind the sofa. “She kicked your ass?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kylo peeked past the edge. “But she did make an impression.”

“She’s really something, isn’t she?”

They both perched themselves up on the pillow back to admire the pretty picture she painted. The braids were loose and curled around the cushion. The dress dropped off the edge in drapes of violet, pink and yellow and her lashes fell on top of her freckles. She was a sleeping beauty, a Renaissance painting. Venus in slumber.

“She is.”

 

*

 

There was a knock on their door that had him push Ben off of him and his bed and into his own. But it wasn’t their mother checking up on their sleeping status, or their father scolding them for having pizza delivered through their window. The knock wasn’t a warning.

“Kylo, are you awake?” It was Rey. “Is Ben in there?”

“I am.” It was 8 AM. “He is.”

“Come in, kid,” Ben covered his heated bottom half with his cold blanket.

“Morning,” Kylo covered his wet chest with his own.

 “Good morning,” Rey squeezed through the small opening she made for herself and shuffled towards them.

She was still wearing their grandmother’s dress. But she was more of a _sleepy_ beauty now. They left her sleeping, however. They – well, _he_ – carried her to her room and left her there. Sleeping.

“Thank you for tucking me into bed,” her hands were still behind her back and her eyes were still on her toes. “And sorry for hording these,” her hands were revealed to have been holding soda bottles the entire time. “I asked Charles to order some more.” Her eyes were revealed to be more green than brown in the morning light.

By the time he did lighten her burden by grabbing the gift from her extend hand, her arm was probably falling asleep. Her eyes, however, and the garden within, were very much awake and. They tried to steady themselves into his, but kept slipping to his slippery chest.

“You didn’t have to,” his twin cut in through the tension. “Did you sleep in that?”

“Of course she did,” his eyes turned from her and rolled back into his skull. “I carried her unconscious body to bed. Don’t you think that was already crossing a line? Did you want me to undress her, too?”

“Chill,” Ben began emptying the contents of the bottle. “Damn. You’re right, okay?”

“It’s all ruffled up now,” Rey ran her palms past her chest, her abdomen and then her hips. “Maybe you should have taken it off me, Kylo–”

Ben thread through the tension that was fizzling to the top again by snorted bubbled out of his snot. “What?”

“It’s hard to, _umm_ ,” her palms have stopped padding the layers and the curves that they were covering. “It’s hard to take off. I could have used your help. Or Kylo’s.”

“I can unclasp the, umm,” he let the blanked slide off his chest and bunch up atop his crotch. “I could help you right now.”

“Oh,” she let her palm slide up her sides all the way into her hair. “Thank you,” her hair was bunched up when she turned her back to him.

“Are you trying to get into my baby brother’s pants, kiddo?”

His baby brother had his own fingers in her hair as he took over holding it up with one hand and figuring out the combination of the clasps when _Kiddo_ straightened her spine.

“Ben!”

“I’d ask you to get a room, but you can have this one,” he brought the blankets on top of his shoulders as he used them to shield himself from her eyes.

“Ben.” It was Rey’s turn to exclaim his name. “I could use some of your help, too.”

“What?” It was Kylo’s turn to be inquisitive.

And unlike him, Ben played the part of an inquisitor. “Isn’t one enough for you?” He even smeared their family’s trademark smirk all over his kiss-worn lips.

Kylo may have not been quirking them, but he was sure they matched. Just as he was sure Rey noticed them matching. She noticed them running off in the garden last night as well. And she was back in the hopes of noticing more.

“Is it my big brother you want, girl?” He decided that he was not going to let Ben have all the fun. Just like he decided he wasn’t going to let him have _all_ of Rey.

“Do I have to pick?”

The twins shared a look and a thought. It was more of a flashback, but it shined in both their eyes all the same. She had refused to pick between them once before.

“No, little girl,” his fingers finally found the formula to unlocking the fastenings. “You can dance with both,” his eyes followed the fabric as it fell off her.

All she had to hide was a piece of what he had to assume were a pair panties. They were too thin, too blue and far too small to cover up much. But they did give him a full view of both cheeks, both spotted with sunny freckles like another pair he had admired.

“Oh, thank fuck,” he shoulders slumped as if a weight was lifted off of them. It must have been all that air she was locked up in her lungs. “By _dance_ , you do mean–”

“We mean _sex_ ,” Ben bent down to free her feet from the fabric. “Cute knickers,” he made a mockery of her accent and put an emphasis on it by pulling on the elastic.   

“I bet her pussy’s even cuter,” he racked his nail across her rear end as he round around her hips to reach the front. “We’ll show you ours if you show us yours.”

They were twins, so the synchronized strip shouldn’t have slackened her jaw. And as they stood up straighter and came closer and enclosed her between them, her throat bobbed with the access saliva that had gathered in her gaping mouth. 

“She’s drooling, Kylo,” he penetrated her panties with just his pinkie.

“She is,” he hooked a finger into the hem as he slouched over her shoulder to get a good look. “Is your pussy drooling, too?”

“Let’s see,” with his grip on the garment he squatted and pulled the panties past her thighs, knees and calves. “Help me out here, baby,” he stood down there to help her step out of them. “That’s it.”

“I think,” she swallowed more saliva. “I think I am drooling.”

“Can I see?”

It was only after she nodded and tucked hers face into his neck that Kylo parted her legs with hand and her lips with his fingers.

“Fuck, she’s dripping.”

Ben looked up at her from below. He could have been mistaken for a worshiper and if he weren’t the only cushion she was leaning back against, he would be kneeling right beside him.

“Touch me,” she continued to drool and it pooled into the crease in his collar. “ _Juh_ -just touch me.”

“Touch you, little girl?” Kylo parted her with the expanse of his palm and slid it between her slippery thighs to cover up the entirety cunt. “Where?”

“Fuck, Kylo”

“Here?” Ben brought himself up to her breasts and buried his face between them. His mouth moved along, leaving a wet, glistening stream of saliva behind. “Right here?”

“Fuck, _Ben_.”

He couldn’t let his brother suckle both of her sweet little tits or taste  all of her delicious moans. He hooked her arm out of his way and around his neck as he hung his head under her armpit. Now he had free reign over her milky mound.

“Oh, fuck! _Oh, fuck_!”

“You won’t believe this, but she’s gotten wetter,” his fingers probed between her folds. “Just now.”

“Shit,” he released her reddened tit with a perverse popping sound and a string of saliva hanging off the peak. “Is that where you want us to touch you, Rey?”

“Uh-huh,” she trembled from her lips to her toes.

“I want to taste you,” his hands escaped the tight embrace of her thighs for a sampling. He licked on each of his fingers and like a man tortured by thirst, he didn’t let a single drop go to waste. “I want more. She’s so sweet, Ben. I have to have more.”

“Is she?” He moved to capture his mouth and corner his tongue. He sucked on it good, sucked on it loudly and greedily. “The sweetest.”

“I told you.”

“I bet you want to eat that pussy whole, huh?” Ben bumped his nose into his before giving him another kiss. A more generous gesture. “How’s about we switch places?”


	6. BEN GETS SECONDS

He wasn’t going to let his baby brother suffer any further. His hip needed healing and his thirst needed quenching, so it had to be him that Rey lay against as Kylo had his fill of her.

He was the best older brother, if you asked him. He was an even better meat mattress. His chest might not stretch as wide as his, but she had plenty of room to lean back into. His thighs weren’t as strong, but he ran enough miles to hold hers up. With the back of her knees on top of his own, she was stretched out sufficiently.

“I’m gonna–”

But what he struggled with was holding the girl still. His brother was torturing her with that tongue. Her thighs were trembling atop his and her back was arching like a bow against his chest.

“You’re gonna come for me, little girl? You’re gonna come in my mouth?”

“Are you gonna come in his mouth, baby?”

“Yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

She almost slipped off of his, the sweaty little thigh. He had to hold her up with his hands under her ass.

“Come on then. Come for me.” He made a squelching sound. He must be using his fingers to get her right where they need her. He also made a hungry sound. He must be suckling on that sweet spot.

“Come for _us_.”

“Kylo, Kylo, Ben,” she convulsed once. “Ben, Ben, Kylo,” she convulsed then times.”

“She’s a squirter.” He sounded out of breath in the face of what he was beholding. “She squirted all over you balls.” His face must have gotten the same treatment because his stubble shone with something slick.

 

*

 

His cock had lain hard and harmless between dimples on her back, while Kylo’s mouth sucked all the moans out of her. But Ben couldn’t hold it on a leash any longer.

“Look what you did to me, baby.”

Rey was being cradled in his brother’s caress, right on top of his twinning crotch. The bad boy was just as red and angry as his own.

“You made a mess, young lady,” Kylo kissed the top of head for the tenth time. It seemed to simmer her down. “You have to clean it up now.”

But she had to sort the mess she made of his mouth first. She kissed his lips, licked them and even suckled her slick off of on them. She also invited his tongue to trespass. They were both messier by the end of it.

“Have you ever had anything so big in your mouth before, babe?”

“Kylo’s,” she giggled and it only made him grow. To watch her blossom into the spiny desert rose he knew her as was the ultimate turn on. Having her crawl between his legs like a hungry kitten eager for her serving of milk also helped.

“Why didn’t you tell me he sucked you off- _AH_!”

“I didn’t,” she quieted him down with a quick of her red lips peck to his purple head.  “But I’m about to.”

“You think you can fit both of us in there?”

Kylo was on top of her, caging her between his arms and calves. Rey bumped back into him with her cute little butt, wiggling and all. She must have barely grazed his girth, but he made a pained sound all the same.

“I have two holes, don’t I?”

“Three,” he let his forehead fall on her shoulder, defeated by her defiance.

“You’ll have to stretch me out first.”


End file.
